


In Sync

by GalacticallyNonbinary



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Multi, but mainly fluffy boys being fluffy boys, could be read as platonic, i love my fluffy boys, okay like a bit of implied angst and shiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticallyNonbinary/pseuds/GalacticallyNonbinary
Summary: Logan was trying to get some work done...the others make this a bit difficult.





	In Sync

Logan stifled a yawn, leaning over in his lap and scratching a pencil into a pad of paper. Pencils and papers were strewn about the floor, where he sat, cross legged.

 _One more,_ he continuously murmured. _One more._

Suddenly, he felt the presence of someone else shyly nudging his arms. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dark purple and black hoodie, and glanced down at Virgil. Quickly, Logan noticed a few things. He made a small list in his mind.

_Virgil was:_

  * _Shaking_
  * _Crying_
  * _Fidgeting_
  * _Pulling on the sleeves of his hoodie_
  * _Burrowing his head into Logan’s leg_



Clearly, he'd just gotten over an anxiety attack. Logan cursed himself for not helping, (even though he really couldn't have done anything) and adjusted his arm to accommodate Virgil. The boy started drifting asleep on Logan’s left leg, while the ever-busy logical side leaned on his right leg, continuing to write.

Virgil, so scared, so vulnerable. He wouldn't have done this even just a few months ago. Logan couldn't begin to say how proud he was. As much as he wanted to ramble on and on about how amazing Virgil was doing, how much progress he’d made...Logan knew he'd trip and fall over the emotional words. Words, Logan’s comfort, somehow became foreign and terrifying when in the realm of feelings.

He contented himself with the strictly objective words he wrote on his paper, and with noticing how Virgil's breath rolled to a soft, slow cycle.

_In. Out. In. Out._

Soon, he was writing to the rhythm of Virgil's breaths.

Soft footsteps echoed down the hall, coming ever closer to the common room where Logan sat. They slowed to a stop as someone entered through the doorway.

“Logan, have you seen…” Patton’s voice trailed off, noticing Virgil's head tucked into Logan's lap. Logan glanced up at Patton curiously. Patton’s face seemed to melt, smiling so lovingly down at the other two.

Virgil and Logan, a sight he'd never thought he'd see. Both so afraid of being soft, of being caring, they had somehow found solace in each other. Patton took a mental snapshot of the scene before him.

As he walked closer, however, he noticed the smaller details that gave them away.

Virgil's fingers danced through the fabric of his hoodie, he wasn't asleep. He was nervous, terrified even. Something in Patton told him that Virgil simply didn't want to open his eyes. He was so terribly afraid of what he might find. Maybe it was a trick of his imagination, and when he awoke, Logan’s gentle presence would disappear.

Logan, meanwhile, leaned far away from Virgil. He was scared too. Scared that if he touched the boy, put too much pressure on him...Virgil would crumble under his fingertips. The work, his writing, was less of a task he needed to complete, and more of an excuse to keep himself awake and prevent himself from hurting Virgil, so fragile and small as he seemed in the moment.

Patton’s smile didn't fade, but became ever slightly more empty as he watched the two. He nuzzled up under Logan’s arm, laying his head on the logical trait’s right leg. Patton let his eyes flutter shut.

Logan sighed softly, putting his pencil and pad behind him. Nowhere to work...he took a book from nearby and began reading.

He was only a few pages in when Roman walked down the stairs. He paused slightly, the scene in front of him an unusual sight. His eyes connected with Logan's for a second. Logan took note of the sunken exhaustion in Roman’s glassy gaze. Still, he passed them by, going to the kitchen.

 _Just a glass of water,_ he told himself. _Then I'm going back to my room._

As he forced water through his dry lips, Roman watched Logan continue to read and the others melted into his legs. He couldn't help himself. Roman put down his glass and walked over to them.

His eyes went everywhere except for Logan’s face, not wanting to know the expression it held. Roman sat in front of the others, curling himself into the center of Logan’s lap, in between Patton and Virgil. He was surprised by how comfortable and safe he felt...his mind slipped gently into sleep.

Logan stared, putting his book down. He wrapped an arm around Patton’s body. He felt Patton's breathing.

_In. Out. In. Out._

He watched Roman's chest rise and fall, the two of them in sync.

_In. Out. In. Out._

Hesitantly, slowly, terrified, Logan wrapped his other arm around Virgil. His breathing hitched for a moment...and then fell in time with the others.

_In. Out. In. Out._

He let his own breathing align with theirs.

_In. Out. In. Out._

That was when he noticed the tears pooling in his eyes. He blinked quickly, forcing them back.

 _Just breath,_ he told himself.

_In. Out. In. Out._

 

 


End file.
